


Former Bedwarmer

by AmIRightBoys



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dragons acting cute, F/F, Fluff, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIRightBoys/pseuds/AmIRightBoys
Summary: Daenerys frees reader who is a former slave who's pregnant with her master's child. Daenerys and Y/N slowly fall for one another.





	Former Bedwarmer

The entire city had been in a huge riot. Someone was attacking another. Some were slaves revolting against their masters, others were masters killing their slaves. Y/N was currently running from the latter, trying her best to find any kind of help. She was halfway through her pregnancy so the man chasing her was doing so rather fast. Grabbing her, he put a knife to her throat ready to cut. She thought her life was over in seconds only to feel him collapse on the ground. She turned around to see a man covered in armor pulling his spear out of his back before glaring at her. She continued to run, fearing she would be next person through his spear. She didn't look back, looking for somewhere to hide and away from all the insanity. She didn't know if it was from exhaustion, malnutrition, or a mix of the two, but Y/N passed out as she ran into the alleyway.  
Y/N awoke in some kind of tent, a cool cloth on her forehead and neck, and her chains were completely gone. she sat up, rubbing her wrists and neck and the new sensation of freedom. As she started to get up, the tent flap was opened. Revealing a tow-headed, pale woman with a tanned, brown hair woman behind her. The pale lady extended her hand to help her up,” No need to worry, you're free now.”  
Y/N looked around,” Where am I.”  
“Outside of the city, we found you passed out and took you to our healers.”  
Y/N didn't even reply, walking outside the tent to look around the camp. The two women followed you,” Who are you?” She asked turning back to them.  
“This is Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the first of her name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons,” the tanned lady said and looked to be hiding a smile.  
“Can I just call you Daenerys?” Y/N, earning a grin from her.  
-  
Now 7 months pregnant, Y/N and Daenerys had grown closer. She and Missandei followed her everywhere and helped her with what she needed. But unlike Missandei, they had a far deeper relationship and connection they both knew but never spoke of. Somehow her dragons sensed the connection and would never attack, didn't even hissed or growled at her. Even Rhaegal rubbing his head against her stomach. Currently, they had set camp outside the city of Yunkai. Meeting with some sellswords calling themselves the Second Sword. She stood next to Missandei and listening in the conversation. The one captain calling himself Mero was disguising. He said a lewd comment to her Queen and both of her friends. Y/N knew little Valyrian but heard Grey Worm saying he'd cut out his tongue for this. As they left, she felt Mero grabbing her ass. As if in a reflex, she slapped him across the cheek. He grabbed her hand, tightening it as she tried to break free. His co-captain and Lieutenant grabbing his away. With him leaving her with his now trademark lewd comments. "I'll be back for you, maybe I'll be your next daddy,” he said glancing down at her stomach. Y/N wanted to punch him square in the jaw but held back knowing it’d be better in the long run. Daenerys walked up, setting a hand in hers. "I'm so sorry, he'll be killed the next time he does anything like that here.”  
“Thank you, I hope he never does for any women's safety,” Y/N replied heading back to her tent, still in shock in what happened.  
-  
“Y/N, may I ask you something?”  
“Of course Daenerys,” currently she was braiding her hair.  
“I'm sorry if this seems rude, but who is the father of your child?”  
“It was my past master, he'd visit me at night claiming I was his own personal bedwarmer and his favorite. He seemed so proud I was pregnant, so much so he would make me sit on his knee during the meeting. He’d make me wear revealing clothes to show my stomach off more." While she was telling this story, she finished her braiding and looked to be staring off in the distance.  
“I wish I could have saved you before that happened.”  
“I’m so thankful you had, if not he would have left me for dead and moved on to another slave. As the raid on the city was happening, I tried to escape quietly. But overheard him saying to a bodyguard,’Don’t let Y/N escape. If she does, chase her down and cut her throat and get the baby out of her. I’d rather have proof of my legacy than a slave. I could buy another.’ I didn’t even stay to listen to the rest, I ran and didn’t stop. If it wasn’t for one of the Unsullied killed that guard I wouldn’t have survived”  
Daenerys turned around, wrapping her hands around Y/N, looking deep into her eyes,” I will never let anyone either hurt you, no man, no woman, or creature.”  
Y/N interlocked her hands in hers,” You are the ones who shouldn’t be harmful. You are a Khaleesi and a rightful Queen, many men would love to either kill or marry you, maybe both. You shouldn’t worry about me.”  
“I have thousands of soldiers and dragons to watch over me,”  
“Why would you care about me, a pregnant former slave?”  
“Do you know what happened while I was married to Khal Drogo while he was alive?” She helped Y/N up to walk around the camp, locking arms with her.  
“A little, not much through.”  
“I became pregnant soon after I married him. When Drogo was dying, I begged for anyone to save him, no matter what it costed. Sadly I lost both him and my son. When we found you, I pitied you and wanted to make sure you and your child would survive. I prayed you would be able to experience motherhood, and not make the same mistakes I had.”  
Y/N and Daenerys continued walking around the camp, stopping by to visit the dragons. The dragon seemed to be the mommies boy out of the three, always snuggling up to her or being overly protective. Rhaegal and Viserion differently loved their mother as well. But he was the champion of that title. Rhaegal rubbed his head against her and her stomach. Y/N would scratch his head and neck hoping he would like it if he didn’t then he never protested. After several hours, Y/N had gone to bed only to be awakened in the middle of the night by a dream. It wasn't a normal dream it was far, far worse. It was her master keeping her awake yet slowly cutting her child out of her and leaving her to die. How afraid and frozen in fear she became. It grew and grew until she awoke to scream. She was covered in sweat and shaking, until she couldn't handle anymore and ran to Daenerys. Her guards knew she wouldn't mind seeing you and safe so they left you be. Y/N shook her until she too was up. “Y/N? Is something wrong?”  
“I had a terrible dream, may I please stay with you?”  
“Of course you can, would you want to talk about the dream?”  
“No, not now?”  
Y/N lay next to her, wrapping her arm around her as Daenerys tangled her finger in Y/N's hair.  
-  
Ever since that day, their relationship grew far behind what it was. It wasn't glancing that held for too long, walks with their arms locked tight, or the several unspoken words they had. Now Daenerys would kiss Y/N's hand in camp, causing her to playfully giggle and pretend she was surprised by it. Y/N would sleep next to Daenerys cuddled up to her. They'd share a kiss hidden behind tents before leaving for somewhere. People like Jorah and Missandei knew off their relationship. While others spread the word like a bad rumor that may be false. The day Y/N went into labor, Daenerys never left her side. She called for the best healers they could find and held her hand as long as she could. As her baby girl entered the world, neither of them were so happy to hear someone cry. Y/N was exhausted from all the hours of delivery but held her daughter as if she meant the world to her and she did. Everyone left to give some alone time for the mother and child. All but Daenerys.  
“She needs a name,” Y/N said rubbing the little one's cheek,” What was your mother's name?”  
“Rhaella.”  
“Like Rhaegal's name, I know he was named after your brother but it was a sign.”  
“Are you going to name her Rhaella.”  
“Rhae, it will suit a possible heir to Westeros.”  
“What, do you mean?”  
“I want you to be as much of a mother as I will, she doesn't deserve the life I had. I was born to a slave and sold as one. She deserves to be raised with royalty and live a life where she'd make a difference. If you don't think she should be an heir, I'm fine with that, but… she deserves a better mother than me.”  
Daenerys grabbed her hand,” You'll be a great mother, I have no doubt in that. As for heir, I'll let time and how she turns out if she is worthy as a Queen.” She grinned, moving in to kiss Y/N on the kiss then Rhae on her temple," But for now, she is definitely royalty in mine and your heart."


End file.
